Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 1 18
| Image = Ultimate_Spider-Man_Animated_Damage.jpg | Month = August | Day = 19 | Year = 2012 | Director1_1 = Man of Action | Producer1_1 = | Writer1_1 = Gary Hartle | Writer1_2 = Jeff Allen | Quotation = | Speaker = | EpisodeTitle = Damage | Synopsis = The Wrecking Crew has set Manhattan as their base for collateral damage as Spider-Man, Iron Fist, Power Man, White Tiger, and Nova battle against them, resulting in a chaotic destructive battle. Eventually, they wreck a building nearby a bank and flee the scene with an explosion as their cover. Nick Fury arrives on the Helicarrier annoyed that they have caused too much damage while fighting, but Spider-Man and the team attempt to tell him their theory that the Wrecking Crew attacked for a bigger plan and not to just cause mayhem. Nick then assigns them to work undercover as Damage Control employees. Spider-Man meets Mac Porter who tells Nick they'll be in good hands as they start to work. J. Jonah Jameson exclaims how Spider-Man is finally being straightened out and how they're recording it. Trying to avoid work, Spider-Man picks up a shrink ray but accidentally shrinks Nova. The web-slinger tries to convince his team to help him look for any signs or clues but they decline. Mac Porter then announces the building near the bank is unstable and no one is permitted inside until he says so. Spider-Man ignores his rules and heads inside where he uncovers a hole that leads into the bank. Poking around, he discovers that all the money has been stolen until his team confront him. Once again, Spider-Man tries to get his team to join him but they decide to wait and play it safe refusing to hear his theory of Mac being the true villain. That night, Spider-Man sneaks into Mac Porter's room at Damage Control headquarters using a stealth suit. There, he attempts to prove that the leader is behind the plot, but winds up short-handed. Nova uncovers himself stating he came along to make sure Spider-Man didn't cause any more trouble. The two head to the roof when a huge crate filled with money suddenly appears before them. Four Damage Control workers head up but Spider-Man accuses them of being muscle for Mac, but they reveal themselves as the Wrecking Crew. Spider-Man connects the dots and discovers the Wrecking Crew purposely damaged the city to attract the Damage Control. Then, they will pose as workers and shrink the money with a shrink ray. The web-slinger turns on his stealth suit until the Wrecker breaks the device prompting Spider-Man to flee, but the Wrecking Crew hitch hike on the web and smash into a building. Power Man saves him and Nova reveals he gathered the team to fight. The five severely weakened the Wrecking Crew while causing very minimal damage. However, the four villains regroup and attempt to destroy the Damage Control headquarters. Mac Porter arrives with a bulldozer that scoops up the villainous team where Spider-Man webs them up and the leader shrinks them to a miniature size. He congratulates the five on a job well done and reminds them Daily Bugle Communications has been filming meaning Nick Fury saw them in action. Even so, J. Jonah Jameson believes Spider-Man the menace he thinks he is. Later, Mac Porter confronts Spider-Man about breaking into his office but states there was no harm done. Nova finally un-shrinks and Nick Fury announces they're officially S.H.I.E.L.D. Trainees again, but causes a lot of damage which leads to Spider-Man handing Nick a device to clean up his mess, stating, "The best kind of damage is no damage." | Appearing = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** *** *** *** *** ** * ** ** Villains: * ** ** ** ** * * * Kree Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** *** Items: * * * * * * Shrink Ray Vehicles: * * | Notes = This episode is dedicated in memory of Dwayne McDuffie. On a related note, Mac Porter of Damage Control resembles Dwayne McDuffie. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}